Hormone Highway
by CEO-FLEX
Summary: In every teenager hormones run rampant, but when these teenagers are gifted witches and wizards it's a little more complicated. Hermione is confused when her hormones start to misbehave. Also trouble is on the horizon for the trio.
1. Hormonal Hermione

A/N: This is my first attempt at posting a story so be nice and I hope you enjoy it. CEO-Flex.

--

Hermione sat upstairs in the girls dormitories, she just couldn't understand what was going on of recent. Hermione was deep in thought, she never noticed Parvati and Lavender enter…

"It's actually quite amazing, who would of thought Ron of all people could end up being so hot" Lavender gushed.

"Probably just a late bloomer after all, Bill is totally cute" Parvati replied.

The girls proceeded to strip and enter the girls bathroom totally unaware of Hermione's presence in the room. Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her bed, she was somewhat irritated but didn't care to start to ponder why.

--

Upstairs in the boys dormitories Harry was watching Ron pace up and down. _He couldn't of seen me could he… oh I hope he didn't. _

" Um Ron I can explain… you see what had happened was…." Harry began before Ron interrupted.

" Explain… anyway did you see the way Lavender kept following me around today, ruddy strange wasn't it"

Ron continued on his analysis of Lavenders actions but Harry wasn't listening. _He never saw me flipping lucky git aren't ya potter._

Once the two had finished getting dressed they went to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Hermione.

--

Hermione stood outside Professor Slughorns classroom, she hadn't felt the urge to wait for Harry or Ron today. She didn't know why but she felt irritated around Ron lately and as he and Harry came as a package she decided she should just leave. She was interrupted by the sound of her name being called by a familiar voice..

"Hermione… hey how comes you didn't wait for us, we were nearly late waiting for you" Harry stated in a miffed tone.

Hermione apologised to Harry and proceeded to hug him.

"Harry you know you love me, I just had a lot on my mind" she said teasingly.

Ron appeared from behind Harry greeting Hermione..

"Hey Mione where did you get to this…." Ron was interrupted.

"Listen to me Ronald Weasley I'm not answerable to you, so don't standing there giving me the third degree, just stay out of my affairs" she said haughtily before storming off into the classroom.

Harry was shocked but not more than Ron was, he opened his mouth to ask Ron if he was alright turning around he caught a glimpse of a red faced Ron storming away…

"Great.. Absolutely great" Harry Muttered.

--

A/N Here's the 1st chapter just a warm up, I will get into the story next chapter R&R and let me know what you think.


	2. A Gust of Wind

A/N - Hope you're enjoying so far, I have like 214 hits and 2 reviews lol anyway enjoy. There will be some strong language in this chapter. And some innuendo as well.

Hermione sat down hastily in Professor Slughorns classroom. She'd just been very rude to Ron and she knew it. Harry, having given up on waiting for Ron to return entered the classroom and sat down next to Hermione.

" So Hermione what's got you knickers knotted this morning" he said irritated.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about Potter" _Hermione what is wrong with you, you're addressing your best friend like Malfoy would._

"So, it's potter now is it…" he said disgusted, "anyway I don't know what your problem is but sort it out already"

Hermione and Harry's little discussion was interrupted by Professor slug horn doing the register for the class.

"Lavender, Parvati, Harry, Hermione, Ron… Ron… Ronald Weasley, ah a truant fifty points from Gryffindor" Slughorn uttered.

A sick feeling arose in Hermione's stomach, she didn't know whether it was because of the fact she knew why Ron wasn't here, or the fact that she was on the receiving end of some very dirty looks.

--

Ron sat down in a rage, Hermione was really starting to annoy him and he knew it. This morning wasn't a first for Ron every time Ron had spoken to Hermione in the last few weeks, he was subjected to a barrage of insults. _I really don't get these ruddy girls, one minute she fine with me the next she's behaving like a fucking nutter! _he thought! Ron was deep in thought, he was so angry he'd not noticed when he'd drawn his wand and started practicing the wind charm, "Windium Maximus" he was saying over and over… There was a very girlish scream and upon looking up Ron saw where this was emitting from. Without knowing Ron had conjured the wind charm as Lavender was passing and lifted her skirt!

"Nice to see you've mastered the charm Ron, though before a guy gets to see me like this they normally have to take me on a date" Lavender said half serious half joking.

Ron was completely embarrassed, he muttered and incoherent apology and rushed off, in his hurry he forget his charms book.

_This should be interesting_, Lavender thought to herself before picking the book up and setting off in the direction Ron had gone.

--

Harry looked around cautiously not wanting another situation where he could nearly be caught, _good no-one seems to be here lets hope this works. _"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry was soaring over the protective charms leading up to the girls dormitories. _Yes it worked I guess paying attention in charms has its benefits._ Harry had been doing this for awhile now, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself, somewhere deep inside him this urge need satisfying he didn't understand why he just knew it did. His heart skipped a beat when it happened… _Wow this just gets better and better. _

--

"Avada Kedavra" A flash of green light shone for a second and was gone again. There was a hefty thud and a body slumped to the ground. It was dark outside nothing could be seen. There was an eerie silence that hung in the air, there was a gentle hissing sound barely audible no more than a whisper. The red slits shone like rubies in the dark. Voldemort was on the move again he'd been unsuccessful this time but had gained some knowledge. _So Ron Weasley a blood traitor yet a key part to the success of my plan, into the night I go but on for awhile. _Voldemort was gone leaving destruction behind him.

--

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Harry were practicing the wind charm. Hermione of course had mastered it though Harry was still struggling. He'd just blown a chair across the common room which narrowly missed Ron as he suddenly appeared through the portrait hole. _Great I'm in for it now_ Harry thought. Ron however didn't say anything he simply sat in an armchair on the opposite side of the common room and started to practice the wind charm. Harry was greatly surprised by this as it was very unlike Ron to pass up an opportunity to have an argument. He noticed Hermione stand up and tentatively walk over to Ron.

"Hey Ron make sure you practice the charm I'm sure you need help like Harry" She said noticing Lavender walk in and sit on the arm of Ron's chair.

"Nope Hermione, I don't need any help I'm actually very efficient with that particular charm" Ron retorted.

_Don't do it Hermione don't do it_, she knew she shouldn't did for some reason.

"Ron if Harry was struggling I highly doubt you've mastered it" she said coldly before chuckling nastily.

Lavender had been observing and could see that although Ron was putting on a brave face Hermione's comments were really hurting him. _I'll fix this, if you want to mess up Hermione I'm ready to step up._

"You must be a good friend to be concerned Hermione, but I can assure you Ron has the charm perfected" Lavender stated matter of a factly. Ron was surprised at Lavender's defence and his ear tips reddened, an occurrence Hermione noticed. _Why are his ears going red because of Lavender_, she wondered.

"Oh and how are you so sure of that Lavender" Hermione asked while giving a dirty look.

"No reason really, other than he was practicing on the third floor after you were rude to him this morning! Unfortunately for me my skirt was caught in the gust.." Lavender replied satisfied with the look on Hermione's face.

"I never knew The Chudley Cannons made women's underwear" Ron said blushing wildly when he realised what he'd said.

_Oh my Ron saw Lavenders underwear, and he's blushing again!_

Hermione turned on her heel and headed for the girls dormitories. Hearing Ron thanking Lavender as she did.

--

Voldemort's laugh echoed around the room, "You see Sybil I can do what I want with you, so if you value your worthless life you'd better give me another vision" Voldemort hissed more than spoke.

_God's help me I hope Ron is going to be okay! _Professor Trelawney thought as her eyes whitened.

--

A/N - So theres chapter 2, thanks to **Trude **and **You're the Moon **for your reviews. I'm still twisting and changing the plot so no spoilers just yet. **R&R**


End file.
